Rescue
by Feardancer
Summary: Yuni realizes that she too can encounter the dangers of New York.  When a street gang attacks her, Akira shows up before they can hurt her even more.  Yuni/Akira for Princess-Yuni


Oh, yeah! I wrote this story for Princess-Yuni. I was also wanting to give this story a try. You guys are right. Akira needs a chance to save Yuni from the dangers of New York City. I stayed up and worked on this for a few hours. Here's a one-shot for you, Princess. Let me know if you want a better one, and I think I can edit this story. Enjoy~

* * *

On a cool, autumn night at the EXTREME Arcade, Yuni was done dancing with her friends, and had to get home before it could get really late. She put on her black, long coat and started walking up the streets to her home.

"I'm surprised Akira hasn't found me, yet." she said to herself. Deep down, Yuni admired Akira for always protecting her. Even though, she never got into any trouble recently. "Well, I doubt a day will come when I get into trouble... but, if I ever get into trouble, I hope Akira will come."

As Yuni kept walking by, a group of older teen boys saw her walk by, then started following her. Across the street, a man with a tuxedo and spikey hair saw them following her. He crossed the street, and followed them, assuming that they wanted Yuni for something. She went around the building, not noticing the gang of boys behind her.

When Yuni stopped, she looked around at an unfamiliar street. "Uh-oh. I must've taken a wrong turn-"

"Hey, sweet thang!"

She gasped, and saw the boys. "Uh..." she gasped as they were getting closer.

"Ya lost, baby?" the tall boy asked.

"P-please... I don't want trouble."

"Awww, don't be like that sugar."

She turned around, and ran away from them. The group follwed, and so did the man with the tuxedo. He pulled out his gun, ready for a fight. One of the boys caught up with Yuni, and grabbed her by the hair.

She cried out in pain. "Lemme go!"

"Alright," the group leader said. "Let's see whatcha got on you."

"Let me go! Akira! Akira! I need you!"

The strongest boys held her arms to prevent her from moving. The group leader went through her pockets on her coat. They finally threw her down. She sat up, rubbing her ankle, and she saw blood coming from her leg. Before she knew it, they threw her down in a few glass shards.

Tears streamed down from Yuni's eyes. "Please, no!"

"Don't worry, darlin'." The group rose his fist, tempting to hit Yuni.

"NO, PLEASE!"

"Don't you hurt her!" a new, male's voice yelled.

The group looked over to their left, and saw the man in the tuxedo with a gun pointing at them. They all backed away in fear.

Yuni relaxed a little. "Akira!"

"It's alright, Yuni." he called, then glared at the gang. "If you ever come anywhere near her again, I will shoot you all down! Now, get out of here before I change my mind!"

The group left without a word, and ran off with fear. Akira put his gun away, and went to Yuni who was crying.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," Yuni sobbed. "I just..."

His arms wrapped around her, and he held her tight for a few minutes. "Come on," he said softly. "I'll take you home."

She struggled to get up. "Ow. My leg hurts..."

He looked down at it, and saw the blood oozing. "Hold still, and I'll look at it." Akira kneeled down, and saw the glass shard inside the skin. "We'd better get that looked at. We're lucky we're near a hospital down the block."

Yuni nodded. "Okay..."

Yuni's arms wrapped around Akira's neck, and he had one arm around her back while a hand touched her waist, and he had an arm under her legs. He stood up, carrying Yuni in his arms. When they made it into the hospital, the doctors came in, took the glass shard out, and put stitches inside the wound. After waiting a while for Yuni's leg to quit hurting, he walked by Yuni's side to make sure that she wouldn't fall.

"Ah, we're almost home, Yuni." Akira said.

She giggled. "Ah!" she gasped as she almost fell.

"Be careful," he said, catching her.

Yuni's eyes looked up at Akira, and soon, both just looked at each other in the faces.

"Um... thank you for rescuing me, Akira."

He smiled. "It's a dirty job, Yune. But, someone's gotta protect you."

"I'm glad it's only you."

Before Yuni went upstairs to change, she ran back to Akira, and gave him a kiss on his cheek. When she left the room, he placed his hand on his cheek, then grinned. He knows that she can trust him to protect her whenever she gets into trouble.


End file.
